I'm A Girl In An All Boy's Boarding School?
by dream-angel114
Summary: What happens when a girl attends an all boy's boarding school? Read and find out! starts out with ryouxichigo but ends with kishxichigo Rated 13 for later parts
1. Chapter 1

Sakuya: This is my first fanfiction. I thought of this idea from this story that I read. The beginning is very similar but the ending is going to be very different. This may seem like a Ryou/Ichigo fanfic, but it'll turn out to be Kish/Ichigo. I've been just reading fanfics and commenting and now I want to try my own story. So please be nice. Flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"So why am I here again?" asked 13 year old Ichigo Momomiya.

"You're here because it is one of the best schools in the Japan," replied Ichigo's mom, Sakura.

"And also because there was a discount and a deal that we agreed with the principal," added Ichigo's dad.

"What deal?" asked Ichigo.

"What? Oh that. That's nothing. Okay we'll be leaving you now. Bye! Have fun!"

And with that, Ichigo's mom and dad drove off.

"Oh great, they've left me here by myself." Ichigo sighed and bent down to pick up her bags. "Here we go" she said and walked up the big building.

"Room 216…..room 216…216….oh here it is!" Ichigo mumbled to herself. She unlocked the door to her new room and went inside. It was a HUGE room with two king-sized beds. There was the bathroom in the corner and a desk next to it. Right next to this desk there was a large tv with a DVD player and a gamecube, next to all this was yet, another desk.

"Wow, just how much did mom and dad pay for all this?" whispered Ichigo. With that, she dropped her bags and flopped on to one of the beds.

"Wow, how did you sneak in here?" asked a tall blonde with a sleeveless t-shirt.

Sakuya: o.O wow this chapter was short! Hehehe it's a CLIFFY! Don't worry, my other chapters won't be that short. Hehehe guess who the tall blond mysterious guy is! Its pretty obvious who it is but oh well. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 I’m in a what?

Sakuya: YAY four reviews: Time for replying to the reviews!

NatureRocks411:

Glad you like it. Here's the second chapter!

Kisshu is My Puppy:

Haha it might be awhile until Kish comes in. Gomen. Like I said, it will start off as Ryou/Ichigo and then it will end as Kish/Ichigo.

Mew Lemon:

Hehe so glad that you like it! Here is the second chapter.

KishIchigo Forever:

Gomen about the short chapter. I just had to make a cliffy :P here is the next chapter:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the other characters for that matter.

Sakuya: STORY TIME!

Ryou: You're a teenager but you act like a little kid. You know that right? How old are you

anyway?

Sakuya: yup and proud of it:3 SAKUYA IS THREE! XD

Ryou: And you know how to type and write stories?

Sakuya: I'm a baby genius! XDXD And when I grow older, I'm gonna be a child prodigy! :3

Ryou: u.u

Chapter 2 I'm in a what?

"Wow, how did you sneak in here?" asked a tall blonde with a sleeveless t-shirt.

Ichigo did not hear the tall blonde boy come in and sat bolt up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I should ask you the same question." Asked the boy.

"You're the one that's in an all girl's boarding school!" Ichigo stated in a "for a matter of fact" tone.

"Oh really?" the boy was coming up closer and closer. He was so close that he was invading Ichigo's personal space.

(A/N: XD)

_Wow. He's actually really cute and we are alone in a bedroom….ICHIGO! Get ahold of yourself! You're supposed to be in SCHOOL! You don't think about dirty thoughts like that in SCHOOL! But he's so cute….and hot…_

By now, the blonde-haired bishounen was so close that Ichigo could feel his breath on her cheek. "Wow, you're cute up close and when you're blushing like that, it just takes my breath away." (A/N: XD I can't do romantic scenes very well)"

(A/N: bishounen means good looking guy)

"It's just hot in here!" snapped Ichigo. She was well aware that she was blushing like crazy and could not stop.

"Are you sure about that? You know I think it's kinda chilly in here, maybe you could warm me up?" the bishounen was closer than ever now.

_OMG don't tell me that he's gonna kiss me! Omg his face is only a few centimetres away, and for me, that's WAY too close for comfort! OMG HES REALLY GONNA KISS ME. Maybe, I should just accept the fact that he's going to kiss me. OMG my first kiss with this baka? Well a hot baka. A really HOT AND CUTE BAKA! OMG this isn't how I imagined my first kiss! Okay…just close your eyes and relax. No big deal, just one kiss….MY FIRST KISS! OMG THAT HOT BAKA IS GOING TO STEAL MY FIRST KISS AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION TOO! _

The cute and hot baka as Ichigo referred to him as, leaned closer and closer…and…."Hey, look! I found it! There's the little white feather in your hair!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What? Did you think I was gonna kiss you?" smirked the blond boy.

"What? No way, I wouldn't kiss you, even if you paid me!"

The tall boy smirked and said, "So what were you saying about this being an all girl's boarding school..Ichigo?

"What? How do you know my name? And why are you smirking like that?"

"Welll….seeing that you're the only girl in the school, I should know. Everybody has been talking about your arrival to the school for awhile now"

"My what? I'm the only who?" Ichigo was more confused than ever now.

"Are you serious? You really don't know? You're in an ALL BOYS BOARDING SCHOOL."

"C'mon, don't joke around like that. It's not funny. Anyways shouldn't you be leaving? If the principal finds you, you're dead."

"I'm not joking around. Look at the brochure" Ichigo's roommate tossed her the brochure and sure enough there it was. All Boys boarding school. This was just too much to take. Ichigo took a seat on her bed.

"So if its an all boys boarding school, then why am I here?"

The blond guy shrugged and said, "Dunno, something to do with the school turning into a co-ed school in 2 years?"

Suddenly it hit Ichigo. "OH! So that's what my dad was referring to…'the deal'".

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?" Ichigo snapped again. "Anyways, you knew my name…How did you know that?"

"Because you're the only girl in the school, almost everybody knows."

"Fine, then what's your name?"

"Ryou Shirogane"


	3. Chapter 3 Ichigo's Hectic First Day

Sakuya: YAY! So many reviews! (plays with the reviews)

Ryou: How do you play with virtual comments? O.o

Sakuya: no idea! n.n" oh ya please read "Signed, Sealed, Delivered!" cuz it's written by my onee-chan and me: it's under my sister's user dream-cloudstar! And please read her fanfics too! n.n

TIME FOR REPLYING TO THE REVIEWS!

KishIchigo Forever:

Hehe here it is! Yay! I'm so happy! So many reviews! And it's my first story too! n.n

Aku-san:

Thanks! It's not exactly my idea though. :P Here's your update!

Mew Lemon:

Thanks for waiting:) Here's the next chappie!

Kawaii Plushie Fetish:

Haha gomen for the confusion. They are sharing a room together. Ya they're roommates. Kisshu is coming soon! Don't worry! As I said in the summary, it starts off as Ryou/Ichigo and ends with Kish/Ichigo.

Sakuya: TIME FOR DISCLAIMER! I'll let you do it this time, Ryou, just cuz I'm sucha nice authoress :D

Ryou: u.u I'm sure you're nice. She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or me. (whispers) Thank god!

Sakuya: u.u I heard that!

Ryou: o.O

Chapter 3 – Ichigo's Hectic First Day.

"Ryou Shirogane…WHAT? You mean THE Ryou Shirogane? OMG aren't you the rich billionaire guy?" asked Ichigo while standing up.

Ryou nodded. "Yes."

"Wow that really is too much news for one day." Ichigo had to sit back down.

"Well, I've got to go catch up with some friends. Catch you later." Ryou grabbed a jacket and left.

_I've only been here for two hours and so much has happened. First, my parents left me in an all boy's boarding school and kinda sold me off. Second, I've got this HOT CUTE guy for my roommate NOT to mention that he's a BILLIONAIRE! Okay….maybe I should just call my parents._

Ichigo got up and dialed her parent's phone number while being under a trance. "Hello? Mom?"

"Oh um….hi Ichigo. How's er….school?" Sakura, Ichigo's mom stammered.

Suddenly, Ichigo snapped out of her trance and started spazzing. "Oh just wonderful. Hmmmm oh ya except for the fact that I'm in an ALL BOY'S BOARDING SCHOOL! Oh and I have a cocky cute BILLIONAIRE as a roommate! Ya..everything's just fine. Very normal. Oh ya, you didn't happen to know that it was a BOY'S SCHOOL when you registered for me DID YOU?

"Oh dear, you found out." Sakura paused to turn to talk to her husband. "Honey, hey honey get off the phone!". "Here Ichigo, talk to your dad.

"Oh um….hi dear." Ichigo's dad, Shintaro, was at the phone.

"Hi dad." There was an awkward silence between them for awhile and then Shintaro spoke up.

"Look Ichigo, darling, we didn't mean to. And you know we want the best for you. The principal gave us a great deal and you ARE at the best school in the country…for boys…."

"Oh, so you think that the best way for me to learn is to be the only girl in a sea full of guys? Gee thanks dad you're awesome!" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone.

"C'mon just try it out for one year and if you don't like it, we'll come right away!"

_Wow what great parents I have. They don't even care what would happen to me when I'm rooming with a guy._ "Okay whatever." mumbled Ichigo.

"Okay, gomen nasai! We hafta get going now! Have fun alright? Call us if you need anything! Bye sweetie!" With that, Ichigo's dad hung up the phone. Ichigo put down the phone and sighed.

"Well, at least I have the tv, the dvd player and the gamecube all to myself." Ichigo switched on the tv and started watching.

"Hey, wake up! C'mon wake up! Dinner!" Ryou shook Ichigo who had fell asleep while watching tv.

"Huh?" Ichigo rubbed her eyes. "Whats happening?"

Ryou looked down at her and said in an annoyed voice, "Dinner time! Hurry Up!" Then he turned around and went out the door.

"Oh wonderful. Now I get to eat dinner with a bunch of guys too." Ichigo mumbled and slowly got out of bed. Ichigo walked down the stairs into the cafeteria. There she could hear tons of deep voices shouting. As she turned into the café, the once loud noise was now hardly a whisper. Every guy was staring at her like she was an alien. The only one that was not paying attention was Ryou. Ichigo could hear whispering and started blushing.

"Wow, she's actually pretty cute."

"The only girl in school. Wonder how she's doing so far."

"Heard she's rooming with Shirogane. She's probably taken by him if not his friends."

By the time Ichigo found a seat among the many tables in the café, the noise had returned back to normal. Unfortunately, the seat she found was the neighbouring table of Ryou and his friends'.

"Hey Ryou, introduce me to your latest girlfriend over there!" cried a dark blue haired guy.

"Ryou! Why don't you go over there and talk to her? She looks lonely." Cried another guy.

"Gee Ryou, you're so lucky! You always get the girls! If you don't want this one, would you introduce her to me?" yelled a tall green haired guy. _Wow, he's good looking. Ichigo thought._

"C'mon guys, leave her alone." said a tall cool looking guy with a ponytail. He looked like he was older than the rest.

Ichigo smiled at the last guy and concentrated on finishing her lunch. All of sudden, the good looking green haired guy had came out of nowhere and given her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Kish. Nice to meet you."

End of chapter.

Sakuya: YAY! Another cliffy. For all the people that was waiting for Kish to appear. Here you are. But you probably already knew that :P

Ryou: (sigh) you can't get anymore obvious can you?

Sakuya: I was BORN obvious! That's my job! (nod nod)

Ryou: . Weirdo…

Sakuya: What? (prepares to type something in to the computer so that Ryou would suffer)

Ryou: I said that you're the greatest authoress in the world! (tries to put on cute, innocent face) :3

Sakuya: Good boy. Here. Fetch! (throws money toward him)

Ryou: (catches it with his mouth)

Sakuya: Good doggie…I mean good boy. Well bye for now! Ja ne!

((((Note to the readers)))): I won't be updating for awhile so please understand that I am not dead n.n''


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo's Problems with Kish

Sakuya: YAY I'M BACK! I'm unofficially done for school! So I can update all I want:D Busy

last week for me. Had to do TONS of presentations and tests!

Ryou: (looks innocent but in fact had bribed the teachers with money to give Sakuya LOTS AND LOTS of homework so that she could not update):3

Sakuya: Ryou….you look TOO innocent…

Ryou: What? How can anyone look TOO innocent?

Sakuya: I don't know but you just do…hm…(looks at keyboard and back to Ryou and back to the keyboard) muhahaha…(starts to grin) soooo what did you do last weekend Ryou? (preparing to type something evil)

Ryou: anou…I bribed your teachers with money to give you tons and tons of homework? OH NO! OOPS! (Covers mouth)

Sakuya: HOW COULD YOU? (presses random keys on keyboard) (BIG LARGE hammer comes out of nowhere and hammers Ryou in to the floor. How that works…I have NO IDEA)

Ryou: x.x help…

Sakura: All YOUR fault but I am ONLY reviving you because I need you in my story! Muahhahaha!

Ryou: (sigh)

Review Time!

MewRoxy:

Gomen. but in the past weeks, I have been moving to a new house and it's been the last week of school so the teachers have PILED ON the homework. Glad to see you want to read the next chapter though….I think: P Here's your chapter!

mintaizawa0:

hehe lots of people love Kish/Ichigo. Lol Kish just came in and kissed Ichigo like in the manga. Hope I can think of more Kish/Ichigo fluff for you fans out there.

KishIchigo Forever:

I'm mean aren't I? You were waiting for Kish to appear and all he does is kiss her! Lol and then I made you wait for a couple of weeks. gomen nasai! Here it is! And don't worry; I can update more now that I'm off school:

NatureRocks411:

Lol long awaited chappie! Gomen about that! n.n"

Pheofox22:

Don't worry, I'm not breaking the promise. I already started the couple already. A little bit. n.n" hahah ya Ichigo is kinda dense too sometimes -.- Ya you're right. A room with a tv, dvd player and a gamecube. Wouldn't need to worry about homework haha :P And it doesn't help that Ichigo is rooming with a cute billionaire huh? Lol anyways thanks for reviewing:D

Sakuya: DISCLAIMER TIME! Here let's let you do it again Ryou! (Actually Sakuya is making him do all her dirty work for revenge! :3 muhahaha yesh Sakuya is evil!)

Ryou: T.T Sakuya does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters but for some reason she can make me do anything she wants me to do. X.x

((Note: All the characters from TMM and not from TMM that are introduced in to this story are all the same age, sorry if that caused any confusion!))

Chapter 4 – Ichigo's problems with Kish

"Hi, I'm Kish. Nice to meet you."

Ichigo was speechless. He had just pecked a little kiss on her cheek and all he can say is 'Hi I'm Kish, nice to meet you?'

"Anou…hi…" was all Ichigo could manage.

"So…how did you like my kiss?" asked the green haired boy.

Ichigo finally snapped back to reality and was not speechless anymore but instead full of angry words. "HOW DID I LIKE YOUR KISS? OF COURSE I DIDN'T LIKE IT! YOU JUST CAME UP TO ME AND KISSED ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME!" Ichigo was unfortunately, spazzing. Really loud too. So loud, that the whole cafeteria was staring at her.

"Calm down…I thought you were cute so I kissed you. It's just a small little kiss. No big deal. Plus, Ryou said that you weren't his so I wanted to try what he does all the time. And that's to kiss any girl that he thinks is cute or pretty." explained Kish in a matter of fact tone.

"OMG NO BIG DEAL? NO BIG DEAL! OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! YOU. I DON'T KNOW YOU. YOU KISSED ME. WE JUST MET AND YOU KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK." Yelled Ichigo with the same volume as before.

"Geez when Ryou does it, he doesn't get that reaction. Darn." Replied Kish.

Ichigo being the dense person that she is, realized that the cafeteria was AGAIN very quiet and everybody was staring at her. "Uh….sorry. Nothing to see here!" Ichigo said while trying to get the noise level to go back to normal. Finally after awhile, everybody (A/N: or should I say everyboy XP) was eating the dinner in front of them again. "Don't think that you're off the hook yet…um….Kish." Ichigo apparently had forgotten Kish's name momentarily.

"Don't you worry about him, he's always like that," spoke up the tall brunette boy with the ponytail. "Hi, my name is Keiichiro Akasaka. How is school so far for you?"

_He seems friendly. _"School has been terrible thanks to a certain somebody sitting over there." Ichigo glared at Ryou.

Keiichiro laughed. "Ryou over there tends to be a player sometimes but he's really friendly. It seems that Ryou is a bad influence on Kish over there because Kish seems to be using Ryou's techniques to get girls."

Ichigo laughed too and asked, "So who is the dark blue haired guy?"

"Oh that's Masaya. He is…well…you'll see for yourself because here he comes."

"Hi I'm Masaya Aoyama. Don't worry about Kish all right? He's just excited to see a girl in this sea full of boys."

Ichigo smiled and kept talking to Keiichiro and Masaya while eating her dinner.

_The next day…_

"Wow, she even looks cute while sleeping," whispered someone.

"Ya…I guess. Whatever," said the second voice.

"C'mon, you have to admit it. Doesn't she look cute?" whispered the first voice.

"Hai, hai. Whatever." Replied the second voice.

"Ryou? Who's there Ryou?" asked Ichigo while yawning. As it dawned on her who the first voice must be, she groaned. "Ugh….it's Kish with you isn't it?" Ichigo opened her eyes and found out that she was right. "Ugh…why are you here so early?"

"I had to see my honey!" With that, Kish planted another kiss on her cheek.

"ARGH I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ichigo started chasing him around the room and accidentally tripped over the carpet and fell….you guessed it, right on top of Kish.

"Wow! I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad." Kish said and kissed her again.

"ARGH I TRIPPED!" Ichigo sat up and blushed.

"Geez people. Do it when I'm NOT here." Said Ryou and left.

"I'm gonna be late for class. See ya around my honey!" said Kish and left.

_At Lunch…_

Ichigo was sitting at the table she sat the night before in the cafeteria quietly eating her lunch when Kish and Ryou appeared.

"How was your first day of classes, my lovely?" asked Kish.

"Horrible. I couldn't find my classrooms and all the guys were staring at me like I was some weirdo. Plus, YOU KEEP CAN'T CALLING ME HONEY AND KISSING ME WHENEVER YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" replied Ichigo.

"Aw…you've had a rough day. Here, a kiss will make it better." Kish leaned in for another kiss but this time Ichigo was ready. She pushed him away.

"Aw…you don't like my kisses? I thought that I meant something to you. Fine I guess I don't. I'll just go find another cute girl to like." Kish replied playfully and left her alone.

The next few days for Ichigo were actually pretty normal considering she was in an all boy's boarding school. She had not seen Kish around for awhile. _Life is pretty boring without Kish. _Thought Ichigo. _OMG. What am I saying? It's good that he's not around. Maybe it's all the stress from the homework. _

Even though this was an all boy's boarding and it was the only the first few days, the teachers were piling on the homework. She already had to do 3 presentations, 2 quizzes and 2 projects. _I need a nice bath._ Ichigo walked in to Room 216. Fortunately for her, Ryou wasn't there. So she walked in to the bathroom and started to take a nice relaxing bath. But not for long…

_10 minutes later…_

"Hey, where is that stuff that you were talking about earlier today?" asked Kish while walking in to Ryou's room.

"Oh, it's in the bathroom." Ryou replied.

"Okay thanks." Kish walked towards the bathroom and went inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: hehehhehe sucha long chappie! Muhahahh and a cliffy again! I'm so evil!

Ryou: T.T you made me seem like the bad guy!

Sakuya: But you're not supposed to end up with Ichigo so you have to! Gomen. I'm the authoress and whatever I say, goes:D

Ryou: T.T so mean.

Sakuya: Here. I'll do something nice for you. Haven't thought of it yet though. I'll think of it soon alrightttttttt?

Ryou: T.T you're a mean authoress.

Sakuya: What did you say? (threatens Ryou once again with the keyboard.)

Ryou: You're such a thoughtful and considerate authoress! Arigatou for thinking of doing something nice for me!

Sakuya: D You're very welcome. BUT I will only be nice to you if more people review! D I'm so evil…

Ryou: T.T PLEASE REVIEW! For my sake! (cries)


	5. Chapter 5 Boys no Baka!

Sakuya: I'M BACK! yay! Wow…I'm updating so fast! Aw but DARN! I have 3 provincial exams next week! O.O yes THREE!

Ryou: (whistling)

Sakuya: Did you bribe them again? (Glares)

Ryou: No?

Sakuya: (presses several buttons on her precious keyboard) There.

Ryou: (is now hanging from a tall building called a skyscraper XD) HELP! HELP ME! OKAY GOMEN NASAI! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! (whimpers)

Sakuya: hm….Shall I help him? Well…I did promise I would do something extra nice for you. And I DID get lots of reviews… (ARIGATOU:D) Okay, I'll let you off this time.

Ryou: (is now inside safe and sound) WHAT? You call that something EXTRA nice? That's not even extra! I didn't even do it!

Sakuya: Too bad. I'm the authoress and whatever I say GOES! Remember? (Looking at keyboard once again)

Ryou: Hai, master! T.T

Sakuya: And as all powerful authoress (she's daydreaming again T.T) I command you, Ryou Shirogane, to announce that it's review time:

Ryou: . It's review time. (in bored tone)

Sakuya: IN A MORE EXCITED TONE!

Ryou: u.u (for his own sake he does what he's told) IT'S REVIEW TIME!

Sakuya: yay good Ryou!

Review Time:

Mew Lemon:

Awwww poor you. You're sick. Gomen. Here's this chappie for you and some tissues! Hope you feel better soon:D

Mintaizawa0:

Hahah thanks. But this is only my first fanfiction! I want to write more soooooon:D

Kawaii Plushie Fetish:

Lol anou…thanks for the Meguro Plushie! But where is that person from? Like which anime? As you can tell, I don't watch or read much anime or manga so I am not an expertise. Lol hahaha yes you should keep those plushies! They are cute :D

Switchfootfan887:

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's your update!

Koneko ariez:

Hahah Thanks for reviewing:D yes Kisshu does call Ichigo his kitten but I don't think I will do that in my story (I really wanted to write it though in chapter 4) but I'm not going to because in this particular story, she is just a regular girl. She isn't a mew mew. I just borrowed the characters from TMM :P Sorry for the confusion.

Mew bunnyboo:

Lol glad you like it! Thank for reviewing! Here is your update:)

Sakuya: Disclaimer time:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor do I own Ryou. T.T Wish I did though.

Chapter 5 - Boys no Baka! (Boys are idiots!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed.

Flashback:

"Okay thanks." Kish walked towards the bathroom and went inside. "Hm….where is it now?"

"OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Ichigo screamed and grabbed a towel to cover herself up.

"Hey, why are you taking a shower in here?" asked Kish smirking. At that moment, Ryou rushed in.

Flashback end.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed. "WHY CAN'T I BE IN HERE?"

"Wow, Ichigo. I never knew." Ryou said with a smile that looked VERY mischievous.

"Ya I know! See I told you." Kish replied.

"GET OUT NOW!" Ichigo screamed and threw whatever she could get a hold of and threw it at the two boys.

"Alright! We'll leave, you beautiful sexy (A/N: XD) girl you." Kish said and left with Ryou.

"Argh…stupid guys. Now I can't even take a relaxing bath." With that Ichigo hurried and finished her shower and changed. She went out the door and saw Masaya, Ryou, Kish and Keiichiro in the room she shared with Ryou. All of them were looking her up and down except for Keiichiro. He was busy in the corner reading a book and apparently had ignored their entire conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo snapped.

"Ryou and Kish here have told me that you have a nice body" Masaya said.

"ARGH YOU GUYS ARE PERVERTS!" yelled Ichigo while throwing a pillow at them.

"Ooh. She's feisty. I like that from a girl." Kish smirked.

"UGH GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU CREEP!" Ichigo threw some more pillows.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here. It's already 10." Keiichiro told them.

"Aw…why does Ryou get to room with the only girl in the school? It's not fair." Complained Kish and left with Keiichiro and Masaya.

"So…why didn't you tell me that you had a nice bod? I would've kissed you that first day." Ryou whispered to Ichigo while walking closer to her.

Ichigo could not handle it anymore. She slapped Ryou. "Get away from me, you loser." With that, she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_The next day…_

Ichigo woke up bright and early for a new start to the day. She went out of the room without waking Ryou up and went down to breakfast. Since it was earlier than usual, there wasn't the usual full crowd of people sitting and eating breakfast. Only a few people were there. Ichigo sat down and made sure she ate a lot more than usual for breakfast seeing as she was planning on skipping lunch so that she could finish her stack of homework. Finally she survived the day and went back to her room.

_Hm…haven't seen Ryou all day today. Usually I see him during lunch or even in between classes, but I didn't even go to lunch. Maybe he's still mad at me? _Ichigo thought to herself. As she turned the doorknob to room 216, she heard sounds from her room.

"Kish, you gotta watch out. She slapped me yesterday. Look! It still hurts!" Said one voice.

"Ooh, she's violent! Even better." Said another voice.

_How could I actually think that he would be mad at me? No, I should be mad at myself for thinking sucha stupid thing._ Ichigo wanted to kick herself for it. Ichigo opened the door and saw Ryou, Kish and Masaya.

"Hey honey, we were just talking about you." Kish said.

"Ya ya, whatever." Ichigo murmured. "Hey Ryou, gomen about yesterday night." She added and rummaged around the room. "I guess I'll come back later." She sighed and left to go to the library.

2 Hours Later…

Ichigo yawned. It was 10:30 and she was still in the library studying. "I guess I'd better be going, don't think I can do anything while being this sleepy. I'll try again tomorrow." Ichigo said to herself and packed up. On the way to her room, she felt very drowsy. Ichigo yawned again and almost fell asleep right in the hallway. _Better hurry._ Ichigo thought. She was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden someone pulled her into a room.

"Hi Ichigo. Remember me?" asked someone who was suddenly very blurring according to Ichigo.

"Uh…who are you? Please lead me to my room, I'm really sleepy." Ichigo managed to mumble while half asleep.

"Oh well it doesn't matter if you don't know me. I know who you are. And I heard you have a great body." The stranger said.

As if the words were alarm clocks, Ichigo suddenly woke up and saw who the stranger was. It was Masaya. Masaya was leaning closer and closer and tried kissing her.

"Get away!" Ichigo backed away.

"C'mon, one kiss. I know you don't like Ryou or Kish. So it has to be me right?" Masaya was walking closer and closer to her and Ichigo had nowhere to go because she had touched the wall.

"Get away from me! Go away! HELP!" Ichigo screamed.

"No one can hear you." Masaya smirked.

"HELP!"

As if Kish heard her scream, he walked in to the room. "What's happening? Who's screaming?" Ichigo ran behind Kish and said, "That….that guy….he tried kissing me. Help me Kish!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU ICHIGO!" Kish shouted doing a superman pose and started doing fake punches to Masaya.

"What…what are you doing Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" someone burst out laughing. Ryou came out of a corner in the room. Soon, Masaya and Kish started laughing along.

"What…what just happened?"

Masaya spoke up, "Hahaha…Ryou got revenge on you. He made me do that to pretend to try to hurt you or something, hahahaha that was hilarious. You should've seen the look on your face! Oh man…that was sooooo funny!"

"Wha……What…? So it was all a plan between you three?" Ichigo felt like crying. "YOU GUYS ARE SUCH BIG LOSERS!" Ichigo yelled and stormed out of the room.

_The next day…_

Ichigo woke up with big red eyes in the morning from crying the evening before. "Stupid guys," Ichigo muttered. She tried to make it look better, but it was no use. She gave up after awhile and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got there, she didn't feel like sitting down near the boy's but she was late getting there and there were no more seats. "Guess I'll have to ignore them."

But when she got there, to her surprise, only Keiichiro was there.

"Hey Keiichiro. Where are the other people?" Ichigo asked.

"They ate their breakfast already. They said they had something to do," Keiichiro replied.

"Oh…well I guess that's good." Ichigo sat down and ate her breakfast of Honeycombs and milk (A/N: my favourite:3) Once she was done breakfast, she went back to her room to get her bag and her schoolwork. When she turned the knob to the door, she couldn't open it. _Wonder what's wrong?_ After a few more minutes of trying the door, she gave up and was just about to leave when the door just swung open.

_Okay…that's awkward._ Thought Ichigo. She walked in and there were the three guys standing in her room.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: yay! I'm done another chapter! (Celebrates!)

Ryou: u.u I got slapped by Ichigo! (cries) It really did hurt!

Sakuya: Aw…you poor baby. Here, I'll give you one of my ferrero rocher chocolate:3 (my favourite chocolate)

Ryou: But that's not my-

Sakuya: HEY! I'm nice enough to give you my all time favourite chocolate in the whole universe and I don't share often so take it or give me it!

Ryou: T.T yes ma'am (eats it)

Sakuya: o.O! WHAT! I gave it to you to be nice. But you're supposed to give it back to me! That's not how it goes! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You cost me one ferrero rocher! That's 100 hits to the Ryou head :D

Ryou: T.T (hit) ow (hit) ow (hit) ow (hit) ow (hit) ow…..(and this goes on 100 times)

Sakuya:D I'm too evil for my own good :D Please read and review!

(note to readers: I'll try to write as many chappies as I can this week but I really gotta study for provincials this week because they're next week. After that, I think I'll have more free time :D)


	6. Chapter 6 Ichigo and Kish Fluff

Sakuya: o.O OMG I JUST finished my chappie two days ago and I'm writing ANOTHER chappie? I really love getting reviews! YAY I got six reviews:D

Ryou: u.u that's wonderful.

Sakuya: Can you be anymore LESS energetic?

Ryou: yesh…

Sakuya: U.u ANYWAYS, REVIEW TIME! (Plays with Reviews: D yes, I can play with electronic words. I don't know how but I am the authoress so I can do anything:D)

Tuath de Danaan:

Hey is your sign in name french? Lol anyways, haha yes the boys are mean! But that's just for comic relief :P

Switchfootfan887:

You'll see in this chapter :P Thank for reviewing!

Aku-san:

Yes I have to admit, it was a bit different. Hahah anou…you're welcome for reminding you to update? Hahah Gomen. I had to make Ichigo slap Ryou because she is not supposed to be with him. It hurts me too because I love Ryou :P but I had to do it. Anyways, Ryou has been naughty these days: P bribing too many people:P Thanks for reviewing!

KishLover123:

Glad you like my story! LOL haha I can tell that Kish is your favourite character by your name :P Thanks for reviewing:D

MewChoco:

LOL Glad it's funny, I was a bit worried that it wasn't funny enough. o.O What is a lime? This is my first fanfic story and therefore I don't know everything yet :P

Mew bunnyboo:

Yes! You guessed right! Lol I don't think it's perfect but thanks for thinking it is! And thanks for loving it! Arigatou! Hahaha Whatever I want on top…interesting wonder what I would want… XD I probably want OREOS:P (yes I am a junk food freak)

Time for the story!

Chapter 6 – Ichigo and Kish Fluff

_Okay…that's awkward._ Thought Ichigo. She walked in and there were the three guys standing in her room. "What are you guys-" She didn't finish her sentence because she was too busy staring at the once tidy room. Her room was decorated with balloons and there was a huge banner across the room that said "Sorry!" Streamers were everywhere and the whole room looked like a hurricane had gone by and messed up everything. Ryou and Masaya were holding a cake and Kish was holding a little tiny box.

"We wanted to say gomen, Ichigo." Masaya spoke up.

"Ya…and we were not expecting you to come up here this quick so the room looks like a mess right now," Added Ryou.

"We also wanted to surprise you, but I guess it's too late huh?" Kish said a little bit ashamed.

"Aw…guys. I love it! Arigatou…" _Aw…look at all the trouble they went to make you happy. And wow Kish looks so cute with that puppy look. _

"Hey….hey! Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Masaya waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry. What did you say?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to eat the cake? It's strawberry flavored." Ryou asked.

"Oh strawberry my favourite! How did you guess?"

"Pretty obvious, since that's what your name means." Kish answered.

"Oh ya. That's right." Ichigo could not pay attention because she was too busy staring at Kish and how cute he looked. _OMG Ichigo get ahold of yourself._

While this was happening, Ryou and Masaya had already cut the cake and started putting it on plates. "Here Ichigo this one is for you," Kish handed Ichigo a plate with a big strawberry on it.

"Arigatou Kish."

"Anou….I er…have something for you Ichigo." Kish stammered.

"What is it Kish?"

"Thi…this…is-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who's in there? Class starts in five minutes. Better hurry!" No one said anything. "I heard someone. If you're not gonna answer, I'm coming in." said the female voice.

All of them froze and could not do anything except stare at the doorknob. At the last minute, Masaya dived for the doorknob and opened very slightly so that the principal could not see the rest of the room. "Gomen, I was practicing for my presentation this morning in the mirror."

"Oh, well hurry up and get to class! You don't want to be late!" With that, she left.

"PHEW, that was WAY too close." Ryou said.

"Ya, we'll continue this after school. Someone lock the door for sure." Masaya replied. "Well, we'll leave first because we have PE. Gotta change. See ya later!" Then, Ryou and Masaya were gone.

Kish turned to Ichigo and whispered, "I'll give you what I needed to give you later okay?"

"Okay…"

"Anou…I'll walk you to your class." For some reason, Kish was VERY shy. (A/N: I know he's not supposed to be shy, but for this story's purpose, I'm going to make him shy :P)

"Okay. Thanks."

_After School…_

Ichigo rushed back to her room right when the bell sounded for the last time that day. She has been wondering ALL day what the little box was. She could not even sit properly in class and concentrate on the lesson. She was TOO curious. When she got there, no one was there. _Oh well, I'll just wait I guess._ Ichigo thought.

"Konnichiwa. How was school today?" Ichigo looked up and saw Kish.

"Fine." _Actually it was horrible_ Ichigo thought. _You kept me in suspense the whole day! _Where's Ryou and Masaya? Aren't they with you?"

"No, they told me they can't come. Some project they had to do."

"Oh…too bad."

There was an awkward silence between them which lasted for a few minutes. Finally, Ichigo spoke up. "Didn't you say you had to give me something?"

"Oh ya…right. Anou…this is for you. Hope you like it. It's from Ryou, Masaya and me." Kish handed her a small blue box.

"Oh…arigatou. What is it?"

"Open it." Kish said so quiet that Ichigo almost did not catch it. He was now VERY close to her.

Ichigo opened and gasped. There in the soft white tissue was a shiny golden bell with a red ribbon so that it could be tied around the neck. "Wow….arigatou…it's….beautiful."

"You want me to help you put it on?"

Ichigo nodded. "Hai, domo arigatou."

Ichigo turned around and let Kish put the bell around her neck. She could feel his warm hands around her neck. It gave her shivers. "It fits perfectly." She heard Kish whisper behind her into her ear.

Kish turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ichigo was surprised and leaned back. "What's wrong?" Kish asked.

"Nothing" Ichigo replied and leaned in to give him a kiss in return.

End of Chapter 6

Sakuya: X.x Too much fluff. I can't take it anymore!

Ryou: u.u I was hardly in this chappie! How mean of you!

Sakuya: This fanfic isn't even about you!

Ryou: I know….but…(puppy eyes) I haven't done anything evil these past two days!

Sakuya: Hm…is that a record for you?

Ryou: (glances at Sakuya) um….no? (Glances again) YES! FOR SURE!

Sakuya: (beams proudly at Ryou) Okay then. I'll give you a special part next chapter. I think. Or maybe the chapter after that. I haven't got everything figured out!

Ryou: (someone backstage whispers something to Ryou and some of it is heard because the person is NOT good at whispering) "…say this or else the authoress will beat you to death" (the backstage person is gone and Ryou looks around) Okay…the authore- I mean me. I would like to apologize for the lack of humor in this chappie. It is totally my fault because….um…something I did to the authoress.

Sakuya: Haihai! Good boy Ryou! Being honest. (Ryou glares at authoress but of course she doesn't know because her back is facing him.) But to make up for the lack of humor, there's LOTS of fluff between Kish and Ichigo!

Fans of Kish/Ichigo pairing: YAY! HORRAY! WE LOVE KISH/ICHIGO!

Ryou: o.O How did THEY get in here? Where are the Ryou/Ichigo supporters?

Sakuya: Over there (points to a corner where this is LOTS of spider webs and a few people)

Ryou: O.O WAH! How mean. (cries)

Sakuya: I support that pairing! I just don't write it though :P (A/N: yes I do like Ryou/Ichigo more than Kish/Ichigo but seeing it is so much more popular, I decided to do this pairing instead.)

Ryou: (still crying)

Sakuya: Maybe I'll do my next fanfic for Ryou/Ichigo.

Ryou: (stops) REALLY?

Sakuya: I said maybe u.u

Ryou: you suck u.u

Sakuya: ANYWAYS, please read and review! And I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Boyfriend of Ichigo, Kish?

Sakuya: SO MANY REVIEWS YAY:O I've been caught red handed! Read Winged Peach's reply to find out what I'm talking about.

Ryou: You're such a baka. u.u

Sakuya: Hey, I just kinda "borrowed" the idea! And I changed the ending. Anyways, I'll give credit:D Credit to youandmeboth's story on quizilla! Gomen for taking your idea, but hey I changed the ending:D

Ryou: If she gets mad at you, it's not my fault.

Sakuya: Please don't get mad! (puppy face that NO ONE can resist) muahhaha I'm so evil sometimes :P

Ryou: (sigh) She has problems.

Sakuya: Yes, I would've thought of my own idea, but I thought this would be a great story for TMM! So I tried it out. Besides I said in the first chapter that I got the idea from someone. GOMEN!

Ryou: u.u

Sakuya: GOMEN AGAIN! Wah…(Takes out her depression on Ryou) YOU BETTER SAY THE REVIEW REPLIES OR I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!

Ryou: o.O… Review time…..

Sakuya: MORE ENERGETIC!

Ryou: IT'S REVIEW REPLYING TIME!

Angelic Ichigo:

Gomen! I'll try to make my next fanfiction a Ryou/Ichigo. Yes I like that pairing too. But since I've made everything Kish/Ichigo up to here, I don't think I want to change it. I will next time okay? Promise. (By the way, I'm excited to make a Ryou/Ichigo story because I like that pairing too so don't worry)

Switchfootfan887:

LOL XD Hope it was ENOUGH fluff for you guys. Don't think I can write any more fluff than that. Thanks for reviewing!

mintaizawa0:

XDXD THANK YOU! ARIGATOU! You are like my favourite reviewer among others :P But then again, you are ALL my favourite reviewers because you reviewed my story:D

Ryou: yes, ignore her u.u

Sakuya: (glares)

Ryou: (whimpers)

Winged Peach:

Yes I did. But as I said in the first chapter, I had used the idea from a story that I had read. Yes and you can see that I WILL change the story's ending because she has not finished her story and she will probably end it as the two main characters together. I don't think I need to tell her since I wrote credits to her at the top. So I don't think I need to worry. If anyone wants me to actually tell her, then I guess I will send her an email.

Aku-san:

Lol yes I didn't slap Ryou. Haha I think that is going to be the only time I will make Ichigo slap him. LOL yes I know lots of people would be in the group of Kish/Ichigo. O.O why can't you upload your story? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

MewChoco:

OH! But that's hard for me to do. Because I'm not good at romantic scenes. Gomen! I'll try? But that last chappie was really lame at the end. I just made them kiss. But yes I will try :P Actually I have no idea what is happening in this chapter, I just go with whatever comes into my mind so I HAVE NO IDEA if there is going to be anymore making out scenes :P

Mew bunnyboo:

LOL I consider myself a BAD writer because I get such a bad grade in English but thank you! Arigatou:D yesyes Here's another chappie. Thanks for reviewing!

Sakuya: Yes, PLEASE forgive me again! I'll beg on my knees!

Ryou: This is interesting. (Sitting and eating popcorn)

Sakuya: You get down here and beg too! (pulls Ryou)

Ryou: T.T Why do I have to beg too?

Sakuya: Because I said so :P

Sakuya and Ryou: (on their knees begging)

ANYWAYS, time for the chappie!

Chapter 7 – Boyfriend of Ichigo, Kish?

Kish turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ichigo was surprised and leaned back. "What's wrong?" Kish asked.

"Nothing" Ichigo replied and leaned in to give him a kiss in return.

_The next day…_

Ichigo woke up. She had a dream that she had kissed Kish. Or was it real? She wasn't sure but it felt good. She sat up on her bed and looked around. Ryou was not sleeping in his bed and the bed was made already. _Wonder where he went. _She turned around and there it was. The little box that contained her little bell. _So it wasn't a dream. _She thought.

She quickly got dressed and put on the little bell with the red ribbon. She was excited to see Kish for some strange reason. But when she got to the cafeteria, Kish wasn't there yet. So she sat down and ate breakfast SLOWLY, hoping he would come.

_20 minutes later…_

_Where is he? That stupid Kish? _Ichigo thought.

_10 minutes later after that…_

_OMG CLASS IS STARTING! I guess he's ditching breakfast. Stupid Kish…_Ichigo thought and left the cafeteria to go to class.

_At the end of the day…._

Ichigo was tired and had not seen Kish for the whole day. _He didn't even go to lunch today. Guess he's avoiding me. Maybe that kiss was just something he does to get stupid girls like me to like him. _She thought sadly. She remembered the bell she was wearing around her neck and pulled it off when somebody grabbed it from her.

"Why are you pulling off the bell I gave you?" the green haired guy asked.

"Uh….I don't know..I mean where were you today? You were not in class or at lunch and breakfast!" demanded Ichigo.

"Oh gomen about that. I went out for breakfast and lunch. I had something to do with Ryou." Answered Kish.

"Oh I see…."

"So why did you take the bell off?" asked the tall guy.

"Because…I thought you didn't like me…" answered the strawberry red haired girl.

"If I didn't like you, why would I have kissed you yesterday?

"I don't know…"

"Well…come here." Kish said and grabbed her hand.

Kish pulled or dragged Ichigo around the school and apparently he was looking for a dorm room. _Wow he's holding my hand. It's so warm…and even though we're not talking, it's great just being with him. _Ichigo thought. Finally, they stopped at one particular room. Room 128.

"Let's go in here," Kish said.

"Who's room is this one?" Ichigo asked while going inside. The room was filled with clothes and left over food in every direction. It was a mess. The curtains had not been drawn so the room was very dark.

"Mine," Kish smiled. "and Masaya's."

"You really need a maid. It's a MESS in here and-" Ichigo stopped talking because all of sudden Kish had taken off his t-shirt and he was now topless. "OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISH?" Ichigo turned around and closed her eyes.

Kish smirked again and pulled on a clean shirt. "Geez, Ichigo don't be so immature. It's not like I took off my pants" (A/N: XD Fans of Kish liked this part didn't they?) "Anyway, I have another shirt on so you can open your eyes."

Ichigo turned around and opened her eyes. "Why did you do that Kish…you could've at least told-" Ichigo didn't finish her sentence because at that moment, Kish had kissed her on the lips again. _Sigh, Kish can make whatever he did innocent with just one kiss. _Ichigo thought as she kissed Kish. Ichigo put her arms around Kish's neck and Kish put his hands around her waist.

They made out for what seemed like forever to Ichigo when someone knocked at the door.

"Kish, are you in there? Kish? I need to ask you something!" Ryou's voice could be heard outside of the door.

"UH..ya! I'm in here, just wait." Kish yelled back. Then he turned around and whispered to Ichigo. "Ichigo, Ryou can NOT know you were in here. Anou…Hide in the bathroom until Ryou leaves okay?"

"Okay Kish." Ichigo replied and ran to the bathroom to hide.

"Kish?" Ichigo heard pounding at the door.

"COMING!" Ichigo could hear Kish walking to the door and opening it.

"Finally, what were you doing?" Ryou asked.

"Anou….changing?" Ichigo could see that Ryou did not believe him but he went on anyway.

"You know what we did today? Okay, she wants to know when we're meeting again. What am I supposed to say?" _What did they do today? Sounds suspicious. Aw…I really want to know what they did, but Kish said to come out AFTER Ryou had left. _Ichigo thought.

"Anou….how about this weekend? I'll bring Ichigo along too." The cute green haired guy answered. _Okay, I'm ready to burst. Why is Kish going to bring me along? And where?_

"Why Ichigo? Is something going on between you two?" The blond haired guy looked at Kish and suddenly realized what had happened. "OMG that's why you didn't want to meet Vicky's friend? You're with Ichigo now?"

Ichigo could not stand it any longer. "What's going on?" Ichigo demanded bursting out of her hiding place. _Oops, too late now. _Ichigo thought when she realized what she had done."Oops, gomen Kish, but I really want to know. What's going on?"

"Why is she in here Kish?" asked Ryou.

"We were……." Kish said sheepishly.

Ryou realized what was going on. "So I was right!"

Kish nodded. "So, can I tell her what's going on?"

"Ya, I guess. She is coming with us this weekend."

"Huh? Huh? Nani?" Ichigo was confused just trying to understand what they were saying.

"Today, Ryou and I went out early because Ryou went out to meet this girl and he wanted me to come along." The green haired guy explained. (A/N:O There, that's the "nice" thing I promised last chapter for Ryou. :D)

"Oh….so that's who Vicky is?"

"Yes."

"And what was that about you meeting Vicky's friend?" Ichigo turned around and glared at Kish.

Kish wanted to protest but Ryou was one step ahead of him. "I tried to introduce him to Vicky's friend, but he wouldn't. I would not have tried to introduce him to another girl if I knew you guys were together. Gomen. It's my fault. Don't blame Kish." Kish just nodded.

"Hm…..fine. So where are we going?"

"Anou….I don't know. Where do YOU think we should go?" Kish asked.

"Well….do you really like this girl, Ryou?' asked Ichigo.

"I'm not sure if she likes me for my money or me." Ryou replied.

"Hm…then let's make sure. Let's go to a crappy restaurant! See how she reacts to it!" Ichigo answered.

"Sure. I'll book the reservation for 4 people. This Saturday is fine right? At about 5?" Kish volunteered.

"Sure," Ryou answered.

"No problem." Ichigo replied.

"Anou…well I'll leave you two alone and let you do….anou…your stuff." (A/N: XD) Ryou said and left.

After Ryou left, there was yet another awkward silence.

And yet again it was Ichigo who broke the silence. "Anou….Kish?"

"Hai?"

Ichigo smiled and yelled, "KISH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON? YOU HAD TO MAKE ME KEEP GUESSING?"

"Gomen nesai! GOMEN!"

"HOW DARE YOU? AND AFTER YESTERDAY WHEN WE…..er….never mind," Ichigo stopped and started blushing.

"Aw…you look so cute when you're blushing like that, did you know that?" Kish reached up and touched Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo pushed his hand away and snapped, "Don't touch me."

Kish pretended to look hurt. "Ow….that hurt Ichigo."

"Omg, are you okay? I'm so sorry! Gomen!"

"Hehehe…." Kish smiled and pulled Ichigo in for a quick kiss.

Ichigo pushed Kish away and said, "You know, a kiss won't make up for what you did."

"Fine, how about 100 kisses?" Kish smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss.

"NO! I don't want 100 kisses!"

"How about….I buy you Strawberry Frappuccino?" (A/N: I LOVE frappuccinos! Yum:D)

"Hm….fine." Ichigo gave in easily because one, she loves ANYTHING that has to do with strawberries and two, she secretly wanted to kiss Kish again. "For now, what you have to do to make up for it, is to….." Ichigo blushed again. "…do what you did before Ryou came."

"Oh you mean kissing? That's not a problem." Kish leaned in and gave Ichigo a passionate kiss.

End of Chapter 7

Sakuya: XD "lime" for MewChoco. Is that good enough? Somehow I don't think that's good enough :P Oh well.

Ryou: You call THAT being nice to me? Just giving me some girl?

Sakuya: yes! There are worst things I could do :P (by the way, Vicky is just some character I made up. She is a REALLY REALLY REALLY minor character! So don't worry about it at all)

Ryou: T.T Why do you have to be such a mean authroess?

Sakuya: Because I'm evil :P Anyways, please read and review! And stay tuned to find out what happens at the restaurant! Wow…I actually have the next chappie planned out:O big shocker for me :P Anyways, yes READ AND REVIEW :D


	8. Chapter 8 The Double Date

Sakuya: Chapter 8! Geez I'm really updating really fast!

Ryou: Hai, because you have no life.

Sakuya: (glares AGAIN for the millionth time)

Ryou: Anou….look at all your reviews! (points at the computer screen)

Sakuya: OH YA! You're right! Look! 1…2…3…4…(counting reviews)

Ryou:O she can count!

Sakuya: u.u (ignores Ryou) 243, 6, 7653, 129, 987, 232, 12,

Ryou: u.u I spoke too soon.

Sakuya: What do you mean?

Ryou: You know…the computer counts it for you! See…look it says 38 reviews!

Sakuya: (looks) OMG you're ABSOLUTELY right :D

Ryou: Oh boy…

Sakuya: (smiling like crazy) ANYWAYS my turn to say the review time!

IT'S TIME FOR REVIEWS!

Mew Lemon:

LOL arigatou! Glad you like my chappies:D Yes, it's here :P

Mintaizawa0:

Lol yes you are one of my favourite reviewers. Among all of my favourite reviewers! Which is almost all of my reviewers. :P

Ryou: u.u Then what's the difference?

Sakuya: I don't know. BUT! You're one of the few that almost always reviews every chapter! So arigatou!

Mewraven:

Yes, here it is. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked my story!

JustWriter:

Gomen for the confusion. I think it's because Ichigo is NOT a mewmew. There is NO mewmew project. This is just Ichigo being a average teenage girl who goes to an all boy's boarding school. Hope that cleared up some confusion?

Aku-san:

Oh, aw….poor you. Hope you can upload your stories soon :D haha you're so evil. Thanks for reviewing!

KishIchigo Forever:

LOL you're gonna beg me? Wow. That's a first. Hahaha here's your update :D

Sakuya: Onwards with the chappie Matey! Full speed ahead! (parrot on her shoulder, and eye patch on her left eye)

Ryou: o.O How did you become a pirate all of a sudden?

Sakuya: I can do whatever I want remember? I'm the authoress :D Anyways, here's the chappie! Enjoy:D

Chapter 8 – The "Double" Date

"Hm….fine." Ichigo gave in easily because one, she loves ANYTHING that has to do with strawberries and two, she secretly wanted to kiss Kish again. "For now, what you have to do to make up for it, is to….." Ichigo blushed again. "…do what you did before Ryou came."

"Oh you mean kissing? That's not a problem." Kish leaned in and gave Ichigo a passionate kiss.

_On Saturday…_

Ichigo woke up with a feeling that she needed to do something important that day. _What was it that I needed to do today?_ Ichigo pondered. She brushed her teeth and got dressed still wondering what she had planned that day. (A/N: hahaha I'm making her really dense in this story aren't I? XD) _Well, I'd better remember it soon. _

Just then, the phone rang. Ichigo went and picked it up. "Moshi, moshi?" (A/N: the usual Japanese way of greeting someone when they pick up the phone)

"Hey honey, I'm picking you up at 4 okay? So be ready because if you're not done by 4, Ryou says I have to leave you." Kish's voice could be heard from the phone.

"Huh? What's happening at 4?" Ichigo asked and then it dawned on her. "OMG TODAY'S THE DINNER? OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"Well, you've still got the whole morning and up till 4 to get ready." Replied Kish.

"Okay, see you later Kish." Ichigo sounded VERY calm but inside her heart was beating VERY fast.

"Ja ne!"

"OH. MY. GOD! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?" Ichigo "wondered" to herself.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryou woke up to the sound of Ichigo's panicking.

"Omg…I totally forgot the dinner was today and NOW I don't have time to get ready and OH. MY. GOD. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?" Ichigo looked like she could've passed out any minute.

"Geez…you can wear whatever you want to wear, and Kish will still think you're pretty. Even if you're wearing a garbage bag." Ryou said sleepily. "And he'll just love it if you don't wear anything at all." Ryou smirked as he said it. (A/N: XDXD Kish would be drooling)

"Ugh…pervert." The red haired girl replied and walked over to her closet to look at her wardrobe. She started pulling out everything. Soon, there was nothing left in her closet. "OMG I HAVE NOTHING APPROPRIATE TO WEAR!"

Ryou didn't say anything except to pick up the phone and dial a couple of numbers. After awhile, Ryou spoke into the phone. "Hey, Kish? Your girlfriend is spazzing about how she doesn't have anything to wear and I frankly can't stand it any longer. Would you like to come over?" Ryou waited a few more seconds and then said "Okay, bye!"

"What did Kish say?" Ichigo asked.

"He's coming over. Thank god! I can finally sleep!" Ryou answered and laid back down to attempt to sleep.

"WHAT? YOU TOLD HIM TO COME OVER? OMG! I HAVEN'T EVEN CHANGED YET!" Ichigo screamed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ryou said sleepily.

Kish opened the door and Ichigo screamed. "OMG KISH! Get out! I'm still in my pj's!"

"That's okay. You can even go to the restaurant in pj's!" Kish walked over to Ichigo and gave her a small peck on the cheeks.

Ichigo blushed because he had just kissed her on the cheeks in front of Ryou. But Ryou, was really sleepy and had not noticed. "Kish! I have nothing to wear!" whined Ichigo.

"C'mon, of course you have something to wear. Let me look through your clothes." Kish said and started sorting her clothes into piles. After awhile, he chose one outfit. "How about this one?"

The more Ichigo looked at it, the more she liked it. "Kish! You're awesome! It does look nice! Arigatou gousaimasu!" With that, she hugged Kish.

"Aw….and no kiss?" whined Kish with a puppy look.

"Gomen, not this time. I have to get ready!"

"Fine then." He grabbed her outfit and held it so that Ichigo could not reach it.

"KISH!"

"Kiss first."

"Oh fine." Ichigo gave him a small peck and Kish gave the outfit back to her.

"Ja ne Ichigo. See you later."

_At 4…_

Ichigo had spent most of her morning and her afternoon (up until 4) getting ready. Her side of the room was a mess. Ryou could not stop laughing at how much of an effort she was going to look nice. 'It's not even a date between you and Kish. It's me and Vicky." Ryou would laugh. Ryou had left half an hour ago to pick up Vicky and Kish would be at her room at any minute.

_Well, at least all of my hard work paid off. I look really pretty and I feel pretty too! _Ichigo thought. Just then, she heard Kish's voice outside of the door and a knock.

"Hey, Ichigo are you ready? You'd better be."

"Hai, coming." Ichigo opened the door and saw Kish in a tuxedo. (A/N: You can hear fans of Kish's screaming XD) "Wow, you look nice today Kish." Ichigo managed to say. Her mouth was WIDE open and she could not shut it.

"Wow, you look nice too Ichigo." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Let's go! Ryou will be grouchy if we're late."

"Hai." And Ichigo grabbed her bag and locked the door.

_At the restaurant…_

When Ichigo and Kish arrived at the crappy restaurant, they immediately knew they were out of place. It was a REALLY crappy restaurant. It was located in the dirty and dark sound of the city and the outside appearance of the restaurant had graffiti sprayed everywhere.

Ichigo was horrified and said, "Omg Kish! Why didn't you tell me what a horrible restaurant this is? Then I wouldn't have to do dress up this nicely. Oh damn…I totally forgot it was supposed to be a crappy one."

"Er….ya…I didn't know it was THIS crappy. Gomen Ichigo." Kish replied. "Well…er..let's just go in and find Ryou."

"Hai…"

When they walked in, they immediately saw Ryou because there was no one there except for them AND the fact that Vicky was spazzing REALLY loud.

"OMG RYOU WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO SUCHA STUPID UGLY DISGUSTING RESTAURANT?" Vicky was screaming.

"Look…if you want to leave, you can." Ryou replied just as Kish and Ichigo got to the table.

"Fine, I will." Vicky replied and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Well…that explains if she likes me or my money." Ryou sighed. "I can't get a girl that actually likes me and NOT my money."

"Well…you're cute. It's just that you're a billionaire." Ichigo replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? He's cute? How about me?" Kish sound with a touch of jealousy.

"You're cute too." Ichigo said to Kish. Then she turned around and said to Ryou, "Don't worry, you'll find the right one soon."

"I hope so…" Ryou said. After a sigh, he said, "Well I guess I'll leave you two to a romantic dinner together. Ja ne." Ryou got up and left.

"Lookie. Now it's just the two of us. What do you say we find a better restaurant?" Kish suggested.

"Let's stay here Kish. I don't want to go anywhere else. Besides, there isn't much people here so it could be okay…"

"Okay, fine." Kish said. "Waiter? Waiter? Do you have candles?"

"Yes sir" the waiter said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kish asked.

"Sure."

Kish leaned forward and whispered something in to his ear. "Yes sir that can be done." Then he left.

"Nani? Why did you ask for candles?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." Kish said and smiled.

_30 minutes later…_

The food had arrived and they had eaten everything except for desert. It had not come yet. All of sudden, the lights went out.

"What's going on? Kish? Where are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't move Ichigo. Just stay still." Kish answered.

Then out of nowhere, candles that were lit were coming close to them. When the candles were much more near, they could see someone holding it.

"Here's your request, sir." The waiter said. He sat the candles down on the middle of the table.

"Arigatou."

"Nani? What is this?"

"A candlelit dinner." Kish said. "Do you like it?"

"Oh wow! Arigatou! That's so romantic!"

"No problem." He stood up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek and Ichigo hugged him.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: XD yay! I'm done! Wow…that sure was a hard chappie for me to write.

Ryou: u.u you got me to go on a date…and then you made the date leave before we even ate?

Sakuya: Hey! It was for your own good. She only liked you cuz of your money :D

Ryou: u.u you suck.

Sakuya: Anyhoo…like I was saying, ya that was hard because it was too mushy! And I really am no good at making romantic scenes! .

Ryou: Wow…you sure sound like you don't have any energy left.

Sakuya: Hai because I just had to finish my English provincial Exam which I failed AND I haven't had my daily supply of sugar yet.

Ryou: You and your friends have problems. One of your friends eat skittles EVERY SINGLE DAY!

Sakuya: n.n" Yes we are :D and hey skittles keeps that person going :D

Ryou: Weirdo.

Sakuya: n.n" Anyways PLEASE review :D And….guess what?

Ryou: What?

Sakuya: I'm bored u.u

Ryou: That's wonderful. Why don't you just update more then..?

Sakuya: butbut…I don't have my brain food (her brain food is sugar)

Ryou: Okay then. Don't think she'll end it so I will. U.u She says please review and ignore her.

Sakuya: Hey! I never said that! But I did say the part about please review :D


	9. Chapter 9 Where's Kish?

Sakuya: T.T I HAVE A MATH PROVINCIAL TOMORROW! (She is currently hallucinating)

Ryou: u.u So?

Sakuya: SOOOOOOOOOOO? SO I'M GOING TO FAIL IT!

Ryou: u.u (tells Sakuya some advice just because he has nothing better to do) Breathe. In and out. In and out.

Sakuya: (breathing VERY short and fast breaths)

Ryou: o.O (sighs and then walks away)

Sakuya: Okay, I guess I'll wing it and fail. (Glares at my friend) UNLIKE my friend, he wings it and GETS A GREAT MARK!

Ryou: o.O (comes back) (sighs) guess I'LL have to start this without her.

Sakuya: (still spazzing about her provincial exam)

Ryou: She needs help…and fast…⌐.⌐

Time for reviews!

Creativitykafune:

Hai! Here's more. Thanks for reviewing. (Gives you chocolate)

Mew Lemon:

(Hands you chocolate) Thanks for reviewing. :D hm…I don't know if I'm going to make Ryou go with anybody because I only like him with either Ichigo or Rettasu. But since this fanfiction isn't about him, I don't think I'm gonna even make him go out with somebody else.

ChristianGal:

Yeah. Gomen. I wasn't full of energy that day. And today I'm feeling very tired. Sorry it wasn't that great! Thanks for reviewing anyway. (Hands you chocolate) o.O Did you change your user name?

Mintaizawa0:

Lol Arigato for loving my story! Here you go. (Hands mintaizawa0 chocolate) :D

Sakuya: (she is now handing out chocolate because she LOVES it)

Pink-rose-bud:

Lol it's okay that you never reviewed my other chapters! I'm glad you reviewed this chapter though! (Gives you chocolate) :D

Candyberry:

Haihai. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! (Gives candyberry chocolate)

IchigoGal:

Thanks for reviewing!(Shares some chocolate with IchigoGal) Gomen. This story isn't about Ryou/Ichigo so I can't make any fluff for them. But I will make another fanfic that's JUST based on that pairing. Yes I love that pairing too. :P

Aku-san:

WOW! You reviewed almost EVERY chapter of mine! Arigato :D (Gives you an extra chocolate) LOL how do you know it was a boy that reported you?

JustWriter:

Anou…it was surprising yet NOT surprising..? I don't get that.

Ryou: Maybe it's because you're just stupid

Sakuya: so whaaaaaaaat?

ANYWAYS, what does BTY mean? AND for my fanfic, you don't have to read the manga or the anime. Like I said, it's basically just an average girl going to an all boy's school. But thanks for reviewing. (Gives chocolate to JustWriter)

Mew Kelcita:

Hahah Thank you for liking my story! Aww..your story is good too. If I have time, I'll go read your story. :D Oh…like I said, I'm UNofficially done school. That means I'm off school but I still have to go back to school to write provincial exams. Clear up any confusion? Hope so. Thanks for reviewing. (Hands reviewer chocolate)

Sakuya: BLEH! X.x I feel like I'm gonna die soon.

Ryou: YES! DIE NOW!

Sakuya: I would pound you to death but I'm really just too tired.

Ryou: o.O SAKUYA'S NOT NORMAL! (Checks temperature) Hm…she doesn't a fever…O.O she isn't normal…better run away AND FAST! (QUICKLY RUNS AWAY LIKE CRAZY)

Sakuya: Well that's over. (Hops out of bed)

Ryou: o.O (Comes back) You weren't sick at all?

Sakuya: Anou…yes I am. See (coughs) I AM sick.

Ryou: -.- (walks away)

Sakuya: HEY COME BACK HERE! (pulls Ryou back) DO THE DISCLAIMER since I haven't done it in awhile. Oh yeah. (cough cough)

Ryou: She really needs a doctor and NOT for her cough. U.u

Disclaimer: Sakuya doesn't own Toyko Mew Mew or else she would NOT end Ichigo with Masaya. :D

Sakuya: Haihai that's VERY true.

Chapter 9 – Where's Kish?

"No problem." He stood up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek and Ichigo hugged him.

_Monday Morning…_

Ichigo was dreaming that she was kissing Kish. She rolled over and woke up. Guess who she saw next to her in the bed? Of course it was her teddy bear! (A/N: XD What are YOU guys thinking?) She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came out, Ryou had woken up and changed.

"So how was the dinner on Saturday?" Ryou asked. They had not seen each other ever since that night at the restaurant because on Sunday, Ichigo had been out doing homework while Ryou had just been out all the day and had come back to the room very late.

"It was…" Ichigo paused and relived that night. "….wonderful." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Flashback:_

After their romantic candlelit dinner, Kish had suggested they go for a car ride in the moonlight. It was a beautiful starry cool night with just a touch of breeze in the air and the moon was full. After they had driven around for about 30 minutes, Kish came to a stop on a hill.

"Nani? Why did we stop here Kish?"

Kish got out of the car and walked towards the top of the hill. "Oh wow." He whispered to himself, and then he turned around and said to Ichigo, "Come here."

Ichigo got out of the car and went to see what Kish was looking at. They were on the top of a BIG hill and it had a magnificent view of the whole town. Ichigo was speechless all due to the spectacular view in front of her. Finally, she managed to utter out something. "This is wonderful Kish, how did you know about it?"

Kish winked and said, "Let's just say that a little cat told me." (A/N: The little cat is Ryou and it's referring to Alto. But in this fanfic, there is no mewmew project. Just to clear up any confusion)

The two couple stayed up there the whole morning. (A/N: 12 midnight to about…6 AM) They even stayed to watch the sun rise.

_End of flashback._

_At lunch at the cafeteria…_

Ichigo had survived all of her morning classes and could not wait to find Kish. She hurried to get her lunch and spotted Ryou at their usual table, but she could not see her boyfriend. (A/N: Ever since Ichigo started dating Kish, she sat with them.)

"Hey Ryou, have you seen Kish anywhere?"

"Anou…don't think so."

"Maybe he's preparing a surprise for you." Masaya teased.

Ichigo blushed and sat down to eat her lunch all the while wondering where Kish had gone to.

By the time lunch had ended, Kish still had not arrived. Ichigo was getting worried. _Hope he's all right._ Ichigo thought and hurried to her next class.

_10 PM…_

Ichigo had not seen Kish after school and none of his friends had seen him either. He skipped dinner too. Ichigo was pacing in her bedroom wondering like crazy where her boyfriend could be when Ryou could not stand it any longer. "STOP IT!" Ryou burst out. "Kish is a big boy, he's fine. He probably just had an errand to do." Ichigo's roommate reasoned from his bed.

"Okay fine. But I can't stop wondering…" Ichigo replied, STILL pacing.

"FINE! Keep wondering, just do me a favor. STOP PACING AROUND THE ROOM! It's making me dizzy just looking at you!" screamed the blond boy.

Ichigo being the dense girl that she is didn't realize she was pacing. "Oh, gomen Ryou."

At that moment, somebody rushed in to their room. It was Kish. "ICHIGO! I heard from Masaya that you've been looking for me all day! Gomen nasai."

"Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed! "Where have you been?"

"Gomen…I was at the mall all day with Mint and Lettuce, and we wer-"

"WHAAT? You were with whom?" Ichigo screamed.

"I was with Mint and Lettuce and we-"

"WHO ARE MINT AND LETTUCE?" Ichigo still screaming.

"Some girls…?" Kish looked very confused.

Now Ichigo looked angry and very sarcastically said, "Oh, so you skipped school and met a couple of girls while I was at school worried sick about what happened to you? Yup, that's fine."

"Well..I didn't really skip sch-"

"Oh ya…sure. You didn't skip school. It's part of the educational system to just let you out once a week to go to the mall and meet more girls." Ichigo was still being very sarcastic.

"I didn't know it would be-"

"Oh you didn't know, did you? He didn't know that you can't skip school."

Kish was getting angry. "Look, I came in here as soon as I heard that you were looking for me. Don't go spazzing on me."

"I'm NOT spazzing."

"YOU ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!" Ichigo got really angry and reached up and slapped Kish. (A/N: Gomen to Kish fans out there :P) "IT'S OVER!"

Kish looked hurt for one second and then turned really pissed. "FINE IT'S OVER. LET'S BREAK UP!"

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" With that, Kish stormed out the door and slammed it.

Ichigo was fuming but after awhile, she realized what they had just said. "Omg, what have I done?"

Ryou who had watched the whole thing and had not said a word, said "Did you really mean that Ichigo?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Omg…I don't know…" she sobbed. "I was just mad at him…and it just came out of my mouth."

Ryou was sympathetic and said, "Cry all you want, it'll make you feel better the next day."

End of chapter.

Sakuya:O I made them break up!

Ryou: You're a mean authoress!

Sakuya: HEY! I needed something to write about. X.x so PLEASE Kish/Ichigo fans out there, please don't kill me! I'll beg you!

Ryou: U.u Now she's begging. What else will she do next?

Sakuya: I'm not going to update! Muhahahha!

Ryou: U.u

Sakuya: Speaking of which, I will not be updating in July. Or if I am, I'll probably make it so that I finish this fanfic before then because I have to take summer school x.X

Ryou: hahah she failed some course.

Sakuya: U.U No I didn't fail anything. I'm simply taking a course to get ahead next year!

Ryou: (whispers) Ya right, I'd bet she failed.

Sakuya: u.u I heard that! (whip comes out) I'm ready!

Ryou: (whimpers and hides in the corner)

Sakuya:D Anyways, yes so that's why I'm not going to update for awhile.

Ryou: (still whimpering)

Sakuya:D Please read and review while I teach little Ryou here a lesson (evil laugh)


	10. Chapter 10 What's going to happen now?

Sakuya: I'm back! T.T people think I'm mean because I made Ichigo and Kish break up.

Ryou: Well…that was mean!

Sakuya: U.u No one asked you.

Ryou: T.T

Sakuya: I'm not gonna write a lot today for the reviews and the side story here with Ryou because I'm not random today x.X

Ryou: hahahah :P

Sakuya: (glares)

Ryou: (whimpers)

Reviews!

Mew Katherine:

Yes I made them broke up. Muhahahah :3 I'm kidding. I'm gonna make them get back together at the end. Spoiler :P but oh well.

IchigoGal:

Hahah nice story with Ryou. Love that and I needed it too x.X I'm going through mood swings. X.x And yes they will make up. Oops, spoiler but oh well. :P yes poor Ryou is jealous. :D Thanks for reviewing.

JustWriter:

Oh…I do know internet lingo. But what I know for by the way is BTW, so I was just wondering. Haha Japanese is not my first language. It's English. Yup, I know internet lingo fine but thanks for offering to help. Arigatou. :D

ChristianGal:

Nope, I'm done now. I'm FREE! Or at least for awhile…until summer school starts u.u Wow you have a scholarship already? And you're 12 years old? WOW :D hehe yes chocolate is good :D

Invaderpixie:

I put Japanese in there because I thought too much English would make people angry so I just add Japanese a little bit everywhere. But if you think it's too much, I'll stop. And the Boys no baka idea was my sister'sideawho loves Japanese words and cannot stop saying them -.-;;

Aku-san:

Oh I see. Well have fun finding the person? Lol Yes I'm updating again. Thanks for reviewing!

Mintaizawa0:

Don't worry; this fanfiction WILL end up with them together. Haha I don't like sad endings either. But I just had to have a problem come up just to make this story longer. Thanks for reviewing!

Creativitykafune:

Yes gomen nasai. I know that was mean of me. But don't worry, it'll end up with those two together. I guarantee it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 10 – What's going to happen now?

_Monday next week…_

Ichigo struggled with her bag on her shoulder. It was REALLY heavy because the teachers were piling all the homework on due to the fact that final exams were coming up. (A/N: Yes, it's the summer now :P I fast forwarded it because I have like 2 or 3 more chapters to go.) She had broken up with Kish for a week now. Ichigo had not seen him at all around the school or at the cafeteria. He probably was avoiding her. Ryou wasn't being very helpful either because she had not seen him for awhile or if she did, he would be giving her weird looks and not saying very much. It was probably something that Kish told him to do. Truthfully, in her heart, she missed the green haired boy very much but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her so she just kept silent.

Ichigo soon was standing in front of her door and was about to push her key into the doorknob when she heard some voices coming from inside.

"Why can't you just tell her what happened? Then you'll be put out of your misery!" yelled one voice.

"I can't…I don't think she will believe me. And how do you know if she still wants to?" said another voice.

"If you're not going to, then I will." Said the first voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted the second voice and then Ichigo heard them muttering so she couldn't hear what they were saying. After awhile, she heard footsteps coming toward the door that she was leaning in to hear.

_Uh Oh…better run! _Ichigo thought but she could not move. When the door opened, who else did she see? It was Kish.

"Anou…hi." Kish said.

Ichigo could feel the awkwardness settling in already. "Hi to you too."

There was silence for awhile and then Kish said to Ryou, "Well I'm leaving. See ya later." Then he turned to Ichigo and said, "I'll see you around?"

Ichigo could not think of what to say so she replied with one word. "Yup." Following Ichigo's reply, Kish left.

She went inside her dorm room and saw Ryou there on his bed. "So…what were you guys talking about?" she asked casually. "Sounded very important."

Ryou was a bit shocked. "You heard what we said?"

"Ya. It was kinda loud."

"Oh um..what did you hear?"

"Not much. Just the yelling parts."

"Oh…it's really nothing." The blonde guy said.

"Oh I see." Ichigo looked a little disappointed.

"Wow, looks heavy" Ryou said pointing to Ichigo's bag.

"Ya…I think I will have to live at the library from now on until the exams are over." Ichigo laughed.

Ryou laughed along and said, "So…you're doing okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Er…you know…without Kish." It was the first time that Ryou had mentioned the break up ever since last Monday.

"Oh um…" Ichigo was stumped. The question had come out of nowhere. She decided to lie and tell Ryou that everything was fine. "It's been great. More time to study." She managed to say with a smile.

"Oh…..I see." Ryou said.

"Why?" Ichigo was curious. Maybe Kish had asked him to ask her?

"Oh no reason. I was just curious." Ryou replied.

"Oh…" Ichigo trailed and then said, "Well I'm gonna go shower and then study at the library until dinner. Ja ne." Then she left to go shower.

"Ichigo…you have no idea how much Kish misses you." Ryou whispered softly when he was sure she had gone in to the bathroom and would not hear him.

_On Wednesday Morning…_

Ichigo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She was really tired though and did not want to get up. She had been studying on Monday and Tuesday night in the library VERY late. "Ugh…." She said but finally woke up. She hurried to breakfast and actually got through her classes without falling asleep. As soon as the bell rang, she rushed to her room so that she could get some sleep. When she walked in, she immediately saw something on her bed. She walked closer and saw that it was a package wrapped in Strawberry wrapping paper and a red ribbon. She picked up the gift and saw that there was a card tucked in it. It said:

_From somebody that is always watching you. _

End of chapter.

Sakuya: x.X Wow that was short. Gomen nasai if it's too short.

Ryou: Hey at least you're almost done. And that means less torture for me! (Whispers last sentence)

Sakuya: But of course I will still be torturing Ryou whenever I'm bored.

Ryou: -.-;; X.x

Sakuya: I really will try to finish this before July 5th. But I doubt it. Yes I hope you'll like the end :D

Ryou: She's currently trying to think of a story for me and Ichigo :D

Sakuya: Yesyes…but all of the ideas are taken. I don't know what to do!

Ryou: -.-;; Oh yes, she wants you people to know that she was writing this at 12 am, so don't go crazy if it isn't good.

Sakuya: Yup! Anyways, please read and review :D


	11. Chapter 11 Who is it?

Sakuya: X.x I'm sorry for the short chapter!

Ryou: Why did you make it so short? Now everybody is demanding you make them longer!

Sakuya: I am evil! MUHAHAHAH

Ryou: o.O

Sakuya: So…what just happened?

Ryou: ….

Random person: (runs up) It's Sakuya's split personality Day!

Ryou: O.O what do you mean?

Random person: She takes on many different personalites today. (Walks away)

Ryou: Hm…this could get interesting.

Sakuya: OMG RYOU'S TALKING TO HIMSELF! HE NEEDS A DOCTOR AND FAST!

Ryou: o.O

Sakuya: Oh dear….are you okay Ryou? You look confused. Can I help you with anything?

Ryou: heheheh (Leans back and relaxes) No more torture for me today.

Sakuya: (Holding LARGE ax) DIE RYOU DIE!

Ryou: MOMMY! RUN!

Sakuya: (Scratches head) Hm…why am I holding this? Oh well. I guess I'll go do my reviews :D

i-love-vash:

(Gives you extra chocolate chip cookie) :D This is one of your favourite fanfiction:D yay! Gomen. I'm not going to be adding much more chapters because I'm almost done. But I'm thinking of making another fanfiction. Just need an idea. (Sakuya is currently thinking)

Ryou:O SHE'S THINKING! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Sakuya: u.U (Ignores Ryou and continues thinking)

Ryou: Double :O She didn't hit me when I made a rude comment.

Sakuya: Come here you cute blonde you. (Hugs Ryou tight and messes up his hair.)

Ryou: x.X this is worst than her hitting me X.X

Mew bunnyboo:

Haha Guess you'll have to read on to find out. Thank you for reviewing :D (Starts giving out chocolate chip cookies!) My favourite! (Starts munching on one)

IchigoGal:

LOL Yes I agree. You are a born comedian and I'm grateful. Thanks a lot! (Hands you cookie) I also needed this review from you too :D Remember, laughing and smiling can help you live longer :P

Ryou: u.U Her split personalities scare me.

Sakuya: (Glare glare)

Ryou: Uh oh…her evil, scary personality is back. RUN!

Mew Kelcita:

OMG! A mega plushie! Thanks! N.N" 1083 of them? O.o oh so that's why the store was sold out. :P lol I'm jk. :P Thanks fore reviewing. (Gives you cookie)

Mintaizawa0:

Wow! People are hailing me! FINALLY! I get the attention I deserve. (Sakuya's dreaming)

Ryou: u.U this letter that Sakuya left for me before she went to sleep says to give you a cookie so here you go. (Ryou personally hands you a cookie)

ChristianGal:

Nope…not really Writer's block. It's just that I was tired that day so I wanted to stop. Yup thanks for reviewing. (Gives you cookie)

Sakuya: Um…t…ti..time f..fo…for t…the ch…chapter.

Ryou: o.O Opposite of her. How scary.

Chapter 11 – Who is it?

When she walked in, she immediately saw something on her bed. She walked closer and saw that it was a package wrapped in Strawberry wrapping paper and a red ribbon. She picked up the gift and saw that there was a card tucked in it. It said:

_From somebody that is always watching you._

There was no name on it or anything. Just these six simple words. She wondered who could've had the keys to her room and set this present on her bed. She quickly unwrapped the present and found to her dismay that it was just an empty box that was in the shape of a heart. _Who would've been weird enough to wrap an empty box? _Ichigo wondered. Then she took the card and read the six words again. She read it over and over again. _Who could've written this? _She didn't recognize the handwriting. Finally she turned the card around to see if there was any writing there and she saw eight messy words.

_Meet me at 4 in the school's garden. _

She turned to look at the clock on the side table next to her bed and it read 3:32. _Hm…better get going. Don't want to be late._ She thought and got up to leave, carrying the present and the card with her.

_15 minutes later…_

_How sad is this? I've been in this school for almost a year now and I don't know where the school's garden is! _Ichigo thought. She had been wandering around for 15 minutes trying to find it but all she could see was grass and trees. _Oh hey, look! There's Masaya. Maybe I should go ask him. _

_10 more minutes later…_

She was trudging across the path that Masaya had pointed out to her when she realized it was 3:57 already. _Omg, I'm going to be late! _She broke off into a run when she saw someone there that she recognized.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: YESYES I KNOW! VERY SHORT! But I PROMISE A BILLION TIMES that chapter 12 will be VERY long and it will be the last chapter too. (Sniff sniff)

Ryou: U.u (Whispers) FINALLY, her split personality day is over. It scared the lights out of me.

Sakuya: Hm…? Split what day?

Ryou: Oh heheh…nothing n.n"

Sakuya: Good boy Ryou. Anyhoo, I'm gonna update this one and right after I update, I'm going to start on the last chapter. :D

Ryou: HURRY! NO MORE TORTURE!

Sakuya: Oh don't worry Ryou. There will be plenty of torture for you in my next fanfic: D (I still need an idea u.u)

Ryou: She's a baka.

Sakuya: U.u (Ignores Ryou) Please review and I'm incredibly sorry for the short chapter! I will make it up to you in the last chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Sakuya: As I promised. Here's the Final Chapter.

Ryou: YES :D

Sakuya: U.u Better get started.

Ryou: o.O is it her split personality day again?

Sakuya: (Ignores Ryou) Hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you all for reading and reviewing :D

Review Time!

Sakuya: (Sniff Sniff) That's the last time I say review time…how sad! (Cries)

Ryou: u.u Dry up the tears. You can say it in your NEXT fanfiction!

Sakuya: OH YEAH! (Smiles like crazy)

JustWriter:

Haha…Oh I see. I haven't bothered to watch the anime because it's just….well stupid, because they changed all of their names. Anyways, o.O why would you think that Drew in pokemon would be in my story? Haha…well it would be seven but I counted the number 4 as one word. LOL XP I was going to write seven but I wrote eight instead :P Haha yes I would use the name you suggested except for the fact that Kish is not an alien in this story. Just a boy. :D hahah wow you really think that Japanese is my second language? No way. Hahah I live in Canada and I'm Asian, so my first language is English and my second language is Chinese :D Yes, I guess you're right. I should've put the two of them together, but I didn't think of that when I wrote it because I don't plan ahead. I just write them, so sorry about that :P

i-love-vash:

WOW you've read a million fanfics and this is your favourite? OMG I'm soooooooo touched :D THANKS :D (Gives you an award or something)

Dream-cloudstar:

u.U yes…you were DISTURBING ME! U.U yes people do probably think you're dead. XD I don't even kill Ryou two times every chapter! I do it like once every two chapters because I'm just so nice :D And don't worry, Ryou will survive because I'll make sure he does :D

IchigoGal:

Another funny review! Thank you:D hahah hope you get out of that coffin…and alive too! Not back from the dead! O.o and THAT RYOU! He is EVIL! Let's get him! (Holding pitchfork)

Ryou: o.O (Runs away)

IchigoGal: He's getting away!

Sakuya: (Evil grin) Don't worry, he can't get far. I implanted a tracking device on him. Muhahah! Ryou: o.O

Mangafan919:

Hahah It is the ending. Don't worry. I have no more ideas. :T or else this fanfiction would be longer. But oh well. I gotta think of a new idea for a new fanfiction with Ryou/Ichigo.

ChristianGal:

Lol yes cookie! Do you like cookies too? I LOVE COOKIES! Let's have a cookie club :3 XD

Mew Katherine:

Oh don't worry. You'll find out who it is. Anyways, it's easy to guess. :D

Aku-san:

Yay! You're getting close! O.o that person is going to be in for it. Sure glad it wasn't me :D

Sakuya: Time for chappie :3

Chapter 12 – The End

She broke off into a run when she saw someone there that she recognized. It was Kish.

"Kish? Is that you?" Ichigo asked. She was almost afraid that it wasn't.

"Yeah, it's me." Kish answered.

"So…..so…." Ichigo could not bring herself to ask the question.

"Yeah, it was me who gave you those presents." Kish answered the unsaid question.

"Oh….." There was another weird silence. "So why did you give me an empty box and ask me to come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Um well…" Kish pointed to the box. "That heart represents my heart right now." Kish looked like he blushed a little.

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"My heart is empty right now. And I want it to be whole….." He trailed off. Then he started after awhile again. "… and the only way it can be whole again, is if I'm with you…."

Ichigo was speechless and could not utter out any word at all. Her mind was jumbled up.

"The truth is, Ichigo, I miss you and I never did want to break up with you. I just got mad. This past week has been hell without you and I can't take it any longer. I really wish that you'll always be by my side."

"Um….." Ichigo was still tongue tied and could not say a word.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way…I just thought that….never mind." Kish looked disappointed. "Um...I'll just go now. Bye Ichigo." He started to walk away.

Finally Ichigo said something. "NO! DON'T!" Ichigo pulled him back. Maybe a little too hard because now he was right in front of him. "Um…don't go. I….missed you too."

"Are you sure? You don't have to say it to make me feel better." Kish was uncertain.

"Yeah I'm positive. I missed you too and yeah, I didn't want to break up either."

"Aww…my strawberry girl." Kish pulled Ichigo in for a hug. Ichigo was shocked at first but then relaxed. She forgot how comfortable it was to have her head on Kish's shoulder and how Kish smelt so good. _It feels like we can be together forever…_Ichigo thought.

Ichigo pulled back and asked a question that she had been wondering for ages. "So what were you doing with those two girls at the mall?"

"Well…those two are my friends and I was asking them if they knew any girl that was right for Ryou."

"Oh…I shouldn't have assumed then. Gomen." Ichigo apologized and gave him another hug.

"If this is what it takes to make you hug me, I should've done this awhile ago." Kish kidded.

"What? Hmph." Ichigo pushed him away.

"Awww Ichigo…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Kish, seeing that this didn't work, leaned over and pretended to be hurt. "Ow…..omg that hurt." He was kneeling and looked like he was in pain.

"Omg, Kish! Are you alright?" Ichigo rushed over to him to see if he was ok. Once Ichigo was next to him, Kish grabbed her and pulled her into a standing position. He leaned in and kissed her.

Ichigo pulled away, and said, "Omg…you tricked me! Kish!"

"Well…what a better way to do it than to see you concerned for me?" Ichigo simply smiled in return and kissed him back.

_A week later at the library…_

Kish and Ichigo were in the library studying for their exams. They had been studying for almost the whole week, ever since the time that they got back together. The couple was now inseparable.

"Geez…how can those two be laughing and studying at the same time?" said Ryou while watching the two giggle and study.

"Oooh…are you jealous Ryou?" Masaya asked.

"I want to go over there and see what's so funny." Ryou said standing up.

"Come on Ryou. Leave them alone. They just got back together." Keiichiro said without looking up from his textbook.

"But I haven't talked to Kish for so long! I wish I didn't help him get that present on her bed that day."

"Aw…c'mon you don't mean that. You wanted to help him as much as I did." Keiichiro replied.

Masaya pouted, "How come I didn't know about the plan?"

Ryou ignored him and said, "What did you do Keiichiro? How come I didn't know about it?"

"I told him to give her the empty heart box." Keiichiro still had not looked up from the book.

"Oooh…clever." Ryou replied.

"Now shut up and start studying or else you'll fail." Keiichiro said while flipping a page.

Ryou sighed and said, "If only I could have a girlfriend to make all this studying easier."

_10 days later…_

Exams were over and everybody was excited to get out of school. Everybody except for Ichigo…or so she thought.

Ichigo sighed and put her clothes in the bag. She was packing up her stuff ready to go home for the summer. _I wonder what will happen with Kish and me over the summer. I put myself to study really hard and just spend as much time as I could with him but this dreaded day has come. _Ichigo sighed again and said to herself, "I'll understand if he breaks up with me today or sometime soon…or I'll try to." Ichigo soon finished packing and heading downstairs for the end of the year party. When she got there, it was a sea full of boys. She tried to look for green hair among the brown, black and blonde but couldn't find Kish.

"Hey Strawberry!" called out someone in the crowd. Ichigo turned around and saw her boyfriend.

"Oh um hi Kish." Stammered Ichigo for she was still thinking that Kish would break up with her today.

"Hey, look the guys are over there." Kish pointed to Ryou, Masaya, Keiichiro and his usual gang of friends. "Let's go." Kish didn't even wait for an answer and walked towards them.

_Wow, he's playing it just right. He didn't even wait for me to answer. _But Ichigo didn't say anything and just followed him. When Ichigo got there, Kish was already deep in a conversation with his friends and she didn't understand what they were talking about so she left to find the snacks table. _Might as well just eat if I have nothing to do…_ (A/N: XD that's what I do when I'm bored) She plopped down on a chair near the snacks but she wasn't in the mood to eat. After awhile of just staring at the guys having fun, she decided to leave. _No point in staying here doing nothing. _Ichigo thought. She started to head towards the door when someone pulled her back.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Kish asked.

"Oh um…I was going to…" Ichigo stumbled but when she saw Kish's face she could not leave just yet. She would miss him too much so she simply said, "…to the washroom."

Kish was a little suspicious. "With your bags?" he asked while pointing at the bags that Ichigo was holding.

"Um…oops gomen."

"Here let me take them and put them with mine okay? Hurry back." He reached for Ichigo's bags and took them.

"Oh arigatou." Ichigo said and looked up to see a smiling Kish. _Oh geez…he's so cute. I wish we never broke up for so long. I'm going to miss him so much during the summer….and when he breaks up with me…._She thought as she headed to the bathroom.

When she got there, she didn't need to "go" (A/N: XD) and there was no one in the stalls so she just stood in front of the mirror and started talking to herself, (A/N: XD I do that sometimes) "Get ahold of yourself Ichigo. Even if he does go out with someone else, you could always go out with someone else too. Like Ryou! He's cute…"_ But you like Kish._ Her conscience said. "Yeah but I could get over him and start liking Ryou." _But it would break your heart if you saw him with someone else…_her conscience argued. "Hm…well that's true. OMG I'M TALKING TO MYSELF.I gotta get out of here."

Ichigo walked back outside where the party was and immediately spotted Kish…with two other girls! _Wow…he's started already. I must've been crazy to think that we could actually be together forever…_All these depressing thoughts must've finally got to her because she started to feel tears in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so she ran as far as possible. Finally, when she was sure no one was coming; she just let the tears out and cried. _Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm such a baka for thinking that we would stay together forever._

"Ichigo?" someone said. It was Kish.

When Ichigo saw it was him, she tried to cover it. "Please go away Kish. I'm…not feeling good. Please leave me alone." But she could not hide it from Kish.

Kish walked towards Ichigo's back (A/N: She turned around when she saw Kish coming) and asked, "Why are you crying? Did someone say something to you? I'll beat the lights out of them if they did."

"It's…it's nothing. I'm fine." Ichigo tried to smile but could not manage it because she could not even look at Kish's face anymore for she knew that if she did, she would get stabbed in the heart again.

Kish turned Ichigo around and said, "Look whatever is bothering you. Please just say it. It's the last day and I don't want to end it like this."

Ichigo could not stand it any longer. She blurted it out, "You're going to break up with me and go out with one of those two girls aren't you?" _Oh crap…I really need to think before I say._

"What two girls? And why would I break up with you?" Kish looked very confused.

Ichigo sniffed and stopped crying momentarily. "Those girls that was with you at the party just right now."

"Who? OH! You must mean Lettuce and Mint. That's the two girls that I was at the mall with, remember? I'm trying to set one of them with Ryou. Didn't I tell you that?"

"No…"

"Oops sorry. Is that all that was bothering you? Oh wait…what did you mean when you said I'm going to break up with you?"

Ichigo was speechless but she knew that Kish would wait for her to answer and until then, he would not say anything. "I thought that you would break up with me because you might want to go out with someone else….." Ichigo blushed when she said this part.

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought…you didn't like me anymore…or…you grew tired of me or something."

Kish walked up to Ichigo and softly stroked her cheek. "Aw…my strawberry. The thing is…I would never do that or I should say that I can't…because…" he hesitated. "…because I'm in love with you."

Ichigo blushed at this and she managed to utter out the three simple words too. "I…I love you too."

When Kish heard this, he leaned in to give Ichigo one very passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "I want to see you over the summer as many times as possible."

"Yeah I want to too. Now shut up." Ichigo pretended to snap and kissed him.

_July…_

Hey Ichigo.

It's your lover, Kish! Anyways, so update with Ryou. I FINALLY got him and Lettuce together! They're dating and it seems like they really like each other. And I'm almost positive that Lettuce doesn't only like Ryou for his money, so no worries there.

Anyways, most importantly, I need to see you! When we were at the beach a week ago, I had the greatest time of my life! But I was saddened by the thought that you would have to leave and I would have to wait to see you again. I need to think of more activities for us to do so that you can come and see me. I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. I even had a dream about you! You know that I can't survive without you! Well…Ryou just called so I'll have to end this letter.

Please write back soon. I will be waiting.

Yours Truly,

Kish

To Kish,

I'm so glad that I saw you a couple of days ago at the Amusement Park with Ryou and Lettuce. I had a great time because it was a double date but especially because I got to spend more time with you! I agree with you. Lettuce does look like she really likes him. Good job Cupid. :P

Yes yes I miss you too. You really do need to think of more activities. I am bored out of my mind at home and I want to see you again. I can't believe I'm writing this (or saying this either way.) I want to go back to school. LOL I'm daydreaming about what it would be like if I was your dorm mate next year. I can already imagine you having dirty thoughts about it. XD There's still two more months until I can see you already. Until then, I'll see you once in awhile :D

Loving and missing you,

Ichigo.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: x.X that was hard.

Ryou: You made such a stupid ending.

Sakuya: HEY IT'S HARD! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get mad that it's (checks calendar) 6 days late!

Ryou: According to her, her mom took the computer to get fixed and she HAD to survive without a computer for 5 days u.U

Sakuya: HEY! It's hard. I had nothing to do. (Turns to audience) YES I am a computer freak that can NOT survive without one.

Ryou: She hasn't been on the computer for awhile so she's freaking out. (Ignores her)

Sakuya: (Continues freaking out and blabbing)

Ryou: Anyways, this letter here says it's for me. (Picks it up and reads it word for word) Please read this out loud for everybody to hear. Sakuya would like everyone to know that she is VERY sorry and she hopes you have enjoyed reading her first completed fanfiction. She would also like you to know that she eats shoes for lunch.

Sakuya: (Stops and runs over to Ryou) Hey look it says pizza for lunch NOT shoes! O.o I don't even eat shoes.

Ryou: (Is currently laughing his head off)

Sakuya: u.U (Plays Cat and Mouse where Sakuya is the Cat XD) YAY!

Ryou: x.X X.x

Sakuya: Anyhoo, I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel for this but I'm not very sure so don't get your hopes up. :D

Ryou: u.U She doesn't even have an idea for another story.

Sakuya: HEY SHHH! The gears are moving they just need more time :D

Ryou: U.u

Sakuya: Enough about that, I'll stop it here, since this is already very long!

Ryou: Yeah you think?

Sakuya: U.U Shut up Ryou. (Puts dog muffler over him) XD Please review and I'll get to the next story as soon as possible. Probably as soon as summer school is over. U.U

Ryou: (Attempts to talk) Mmmmm mmmm!

Sakuya: Ok then. Bye! (Pushes Ryou away)


End file.
